forlornconceptplotfandomcom-20200213-history
Noxum
Noxum, a name of both Nox (The Goddess of Night) and Umbra (Ghost) ,''is the primary weapon of Kay - The Honorary Of Darkness- that is summoned with the power of the night and ghost like magic through symbols on her palms. The blade being boosted by moonlight gives it a unique appearance. 'History' 'Noxum, 'is the previous weapon of the mythed Child-Of-Darkness, to be passed to the Honorary Of Darkness, once she achieves her first experience of her powers. Kay acquired 'Noxum' after activating her realm hopping ability to the Ghost Realm- in which the shadowy figure of the Child-Of-Darkness who had the same realm ability as her, blessed her palms with magic within her birthmarked palms. When Kay woke up she felt a sting like surge in her palms. Accidently she summoned her newly acquired Scythe, 'Noxum, 'after her hands began flickering with magic, leaving a full sized scythe on her laps. Afterwards she began using it without question nor telling anyone how she acquired it. 'Appearance' Appearance wise this scythe has a long silver-blue pole that binds all of the components of the scythe together. It has three moonstone-gems on its pole starting off black, light blue, to white, which hold a pair of white-blue faded black burned wispy ribbons that wrap elegantly around the pole. At the bottom a swirl like design holds a crescent moon like blade and moonstone in place. The blade of this scythe can be seen to start off white at the under half but turn into a night like design with a starry like glim to it- with a blue opal like crystal shine to it. The blade can be seen turning into different shapes and sizes depending on how Kay summons it. 'Abilities' 'Noxum '''depending on how it's summoned can be seen as: * Regular Scythe * Sickle * Dual Bladed Scythe (Left Right) * Dual Bladed Scythe (Top Bottom) * Crescent moon Bladed Scythe This helps depending on the situation and gives it different fighting styles. Noticeably it gets a boosted surge when in strong moonlight allowing it to be lighter and giving the owner a strength boost and giving them a bigger fighting chance. The Scythe can change forms mid battle too, however in order to the blade retracts and splits itself in the direction it needs to go in, taking up some time, only leaving the owner with a pole to fight with. In the moonlight, you can see your reflection in the blade and pattern. Another thing to note is that the blade can get worn out and if shattered or broken it needs time to reform, taking the temporary form of a moon-stone in a necklace form around the owner's neck- however using it's little energy from the blade and moon energy it stored it enhances or gives the owner dark light-like magic. Trivia * Only Kay can use the scythe for now * Previously owned by a legend like being * The blade can change forms at the owners will * The name Noxum is a mix of Nox and Umbra * Kay uses this along with a dagger called Luna. * This scythe is the opposite of Luna , giving the owner power when its shattered, unlike Luna absorbing the owners power in order to reform quicker. Category:Weapons Category:Close Range